


Bring Home the Bacon

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Beastiality Kink, Belching Kink, Belly Kink, Daddy Kink, Facial, Gay Sex, M/M, Slob kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning gives Rasher a very warm welcome to the town of Light.





	Bring Home the Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash-- I should write more AC stories, tbh-- 
> 
> (character is based on my villager and a semi-human version of Rasher)

Lightning entered the red pig's home and smiled at the pig's grinning face.  
"Hey, Lightning! Make yourself at home." Rasher chuckled, scar above his right eye.  
"Thanks, Rasher! Glad you decided to move here!" Lightning responded, chuckling.  
"Oh, no problem, man! I'd been looking for a new place to move to, anyways-" Rasher replied, rambling on a bit.

Lightning grinned, sitting on the Sloppy Couch, moving the bag of chips and magazine so he didn't crush them. The pigman joined the young man on the couch, the pair watching TV in silence for a few minutes before switching to commercials. Rasher suddenly stood up and walked over to his Retro Fridge and opened it, turning to the black-haired boy.  
"Hey, you want a beer?" The pig asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.  
"Um, I'll just take a soda..." Lightning responded, scratching behind his head nervously.  
"Sure thing, kiddo..." The pigman replied, grabbing two cans and closing it with his foot. 

He handed the can to the boy and opened his own, propping his feet on the Sloppy Table and resting one arm behind his head. He took a large gulp from the can before belching loudly, not bothering to say 'excuse me'. For some reason, this turned the mayor of Light on immensely. The whole time they were watching television, he kept glancing at Rasher, his rugby shirt that just barely covered his round stomach, his short spiky hair, his tight tennis shorts, and complete disregard for manners. With each burp, Lightning felt his member get stiffer and stiffer in his chino pants.

Rasher chugged the last of his beer, letting out a loud belch before tossing the empty can into the trash can on the opposite side of the house.  
"Nice, ten points!" The pigman snorted, large grin spread on his face. Lightning set his soda on the table and turned to Rasher, placing a hand on the pig's thigh.  
"R-Rasher...I feel like I should show you my appreciation for moving into my town..." The man said, sinking to his knees.  
"L-Lightning..." Rasher breathed, cheeks darkening. Lightning pulled down the front of the pigman's tight shorts, a large bulge in the jockstrap beneath. A strong musky smell invaded the man's nostrils, turning him on further. The boy pulled the jockstrap to the side, freeing Rasher's half-hard member.  
"Mmm...only half-hard and already so big..." Lightning chuckled, talking hold of the pig's large cock before tracing his tongue over the tip of the organ, salty, sweat taste covering his taste buds.  
"G-Gahhh..." Rasher gasped, gripping the arm of the couch.

"Mmpphh..." Lightning grunted, taking the tip of the member into his mouth, doing his best to fit the large sausage into his mouth.  
"Y-Yeah...Suck Papa's cock..." Rasher grunted, hand tangling itself in the boy's short black hair. One of the boy's hands began to gently massage the pig's large balls as he continued to suck the tip if the, swiftly-hardening, cock. Lightning could hardly believe this...he was sucking a beastman's cock! He always dreamed of doing it and he had jerked off to the thought almost every night.

"Mmm..." The human moaned, taking more of the swine's hardened member into his mouth.  
"O-Oh...D-Don't stop..." The maroon pig groaned, gripping the boy's hair tighter. This urged Lightning to take even more of Rasher's cock. Lightning managed to fit the entire pole in his mouth, but pulled back so he wouldn't choke. His hands continued to fondle the pig's sack. Lightning felt the balls be tugged upward as Rasher growled, bucking forward. Lightning pulled the stiff meat from his mouth, pumping it twice before multiple hot spurts of spunk coated the boy's face, hair, and mouth.

"S-Shit...Haven't come that hard in a long while..." Rasher panted, still seeing stars.  
"Heheh...How was that for a warm welcome?" Lightning chuckled, wiping his face with a towel that was hanging from the Sloppy Couch's arm.  
"God...If that's just a welcoming, I'd love to know how you'd treat me as a permanent resident..." The pig replied, thought bubbles floating over his head. Lightning flopped onto the sofa, using the pig's round stomach as a pillow. "Heh, you like my belly, huh?" The beastman asked, a knowing smirk on his face. "It's...so soft and warm..." Lightning yawned. "Feel free to stay there as long as you want, kiddo..." Rasher responded, tugging his shorts back up, momentarily disrupting the boy. "May as well make me your roommate then, Papa..." Lightning mumbled, cheeks a dusty pink as he lay on the stomach of his new friend, Rasher.


End file.
